This invention relates generally to telephone network interface devices and more particularly to a multipurpose weatherproof network interface system having both a limited access telephone utility compartment and an open access customer compartment.
Historically, the installation and servicing of telephone equipment has been performed by skilled telephone technicians. However, with the recent deregulation of the telephone industry, many telephone customers are purchasing and installing their own telephone equipment. To simplify installation and testing, both for the customer and for the telephone company, a network interface is now customarily provided. The network interface establishes a line of demarcation between the telephone utility company's telephone network, or telephone loop as it is sometimes called, and the customer's premises wiring.
Most present day network interfaces comprise a modular jack and a snap-in miniature plug of the type formed on today's single line telephones. The modular jack is usually coupled through a station protector (for lightening protection) and then to the telephone loop or network via overhead or underground telephone cables. The plug side of the network is usually coupled through a bridging arrangement to the customer's premises wiring. The network interface provides a means for disconnecting the premises wiring, and a convenient test point, which even the customer can use to determine whether a telephone problem is on the customer side or on the telephone company side of the network interface device.
In addition to a station protector, many telephone utility companies also customarily install one or more other utility circuits to the telephone utility side of the network interface. These circuits may include, for example, automatic number identifier (ANI) circuits, ringer isolator circuits, remote isolation devices (RID), and the like. It is customary to locate these additional circuits electrically between the station protector and the network interface; and, hence, these circuits are preferred to be housed with the station protector. For convenience in effecting repairs, it is the preferred practice to locate the network interface, station protector and associated other telephone utility circuits on the exterior of the customer's house or building, where the technician can inspect and repair the circuits without entering the customer's premises.
Since these compartments are located outdoors, it is important that they be shielded from the elements and from nesting insects. The housing should also incorporate a deterrent for unauthorized access by other than the premises occupant, or the telephone utility company. Accordingly, a secure weatherproof and insectproof housing is an important component of a network interface installation. Ideally, the housing should be capable of enclosing the network interface jack and plug, which the customer should have access to, and also the assortment of telephone utility circuits and station protector, which the customer should not have access to. These requirements have not been fully met in present day network interface installations.
Another requirement for a network interface unit stems from the fact that the customer and telephone utility company circuit requirements vary from installation to installation. There has heretofore been no universal network interface installation. For example, station protectors come in various shapes and sizes, depending on the electrical specifications, ratings, and manufacturer. There is also a wide variety of different telephone utility circuits for providing automatic number identifiers, ringer isolation and remote isolation. In some cases, a utility company may find it necessary to install one or more of these devices on a particular customer's line. In addition, some customers may require more than one telephone line, making it desirable to provide several network interfaces in a common enclosure. Present day enclosures are not well adapted to accommodating the wide variety of telephone circuit combinations encountered in the field.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing difficulties encountered in prior art network interface installations. The invention provides a network interface device for housing at least one telephone network interface unit and at least one telephone utility circuit component, such as a station protector, automatic number identifier (ANI), ringer isolator, remote isolation device (RID), and the like. The invention comprises a boxlike rear housing member having an interior partitioning wall defining first and second compartments. The partitioning wall is generally vertically arranged and extends between the top and bottom walls of the rear housing. A means is provided for securing at least one telephone network interface unit within the first compartment. In the presently preferred embodiment, there is sufficient room provided for installing at least two telephone network interface units in the first compartment.
The invention further comprises a means for securing at least one telephone utility circuit component within the second compartment. A raised pad is disposed in the second compartment for supporting one of a number of different station protectors by selecting from a plurality of different mounting holes and registration posts provided. In addition to the mounting pad, the walls which define the second compartment are provided with slot forming means for slidably receiving modular telephone utility circuit components, such as ANI circuits, RID circuits, and ringer isolators which are provided on printed circuit boards which may be encapsulated or potted.
Further, in accordance with the invention, there is provided an inner cover member which is movable between an open position and a closed position by rotation about a pair of vertically aligned hinges on the side of the rear housing member. In the closed position, the inner cover member prevents unauthorized access to the second compartment containing the telephone utility circuits. The inner cover member is constructed with an opening to permit access to the network interface unit or units within the first compartment. Preferably the hinges are disposed on the same side of the rear housing member as the first compartment. To provide a fully weatherproof and insectproof housing, an outer cover member is hingedly secured to the rear housing member for movement between an open position and a closed position. Preferably the outer cover member is vertically hinged to the same two hinge pins which support the inner cover member. In the closed position, the outer cover member prevents access to the first compartment and also to the inner cover member. In the open position, access may be had to the first compartment, but not to the second compartment, unless the inner cover member is also open. The hinge means disposed on the rear housing for rotatably carrying both of the inner and outer cover members secures both cover members for movement about a common generally vertical access.
Still further in accordance with the invention, the outer cover member is provided with a locking means for securing it in a closed position. The locking means preferably includes a threaded fastener which may be opened using conventional hand tools and also preferably includes a padlock receiving aperture which the customer may use to lock the outer cover member closed by securing it to the inner cover member. The inner cover member is in turn provided with a locking means for securing in a closed position to the rear housing member. Preferably the inner cover locking means is provided with a special hexagonal recess having a post disposed in the center of the recess, so that it may not be opened using conventional hand tools. A special hexagonally shaped and axially bored tool is utilized for unlocking the inner cover member when the telephone utility technician must gain access. The locking means for the inner cover is accessible from the exterior of the housing, and unlocking the inner cover locking means with the special tool permits both the inner and outer covers to be swung open about common hinge pins. This may be done without the need to unlock the outer cover member locking means, without the need to separate the inner and outer covers, and without the need to remove the customer installed padlock.
For a more complete understanding of the invention and its many object and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.